


Окровавленные бабочки

by NekoChanT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: Когда никого нет дома, он причиняет себе боль.





	Окровавленные бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Также было на ficbook.

День совершенно обычный. Снег не шёл, в лесу почти никого не было. Почему почти? Да потому что там всегда патрулируют двое братьев. Их знает весь городок. Ну, по крайней мере, одного из них. Этот «один из них» был шутником. Всем нравились его шутки, за исключением его младшего братишки. Он считал их глупыми и что они всегда не вовремя. Но несмотря на это, он ухаживал за Сансом. Упрекал он его не только за шутки, но и за разбросанные носки по дому и ленивость.

В очередной раз подходя к посту старшего, он из-за дерева видел, как тот спал. Тяжело вздохнув, он решил тихо подойти и застать брата. Как только он выглядывает из-за дерева, Санс уже просыпается.

— Ты опять спишь! — громко сказал Папирус, вставая перед низким.

— Нет, бро, — возразил тот с нотками сонности в голосе и чуть прикрытыми глазами. — Я бодр как никогда.

Громко вздохнув и быстро что-то сказав, он удалился и вернулся на пост. Но кое-что его потревожило по дороге к посту, а именно — сильная боль в руке. Он присел на снег и осмотрелся, нет ли кого поблизости. К его счастью, никого не было.

Он повернул руку к себе тыльной стороной, наколдовал в воздухе заострённую кость и взял её в руку. Быстрым движением Папи оставил себе немного глубокую рану. Из кровоточащей «царапинки» вылетело две бабочки, с которых стекала кровь.

Здоровой рукой он взял бинты и перекрыл ими кровотечение. На бабочек он уже давно перестал обращать внимания. Закончив с раной и убрав так, как только мог улики, он продолжил патрулировать.

* * *

Когда Санс проснулся, он понял, что уже поздний вечер и давно надо уходить. Проходя пост младшего, он заметил красные пятна. Изучив их, он понял, что это кровь. Но что она делала у Папируса? Его кто-то ранил? Или он кого-то ранил?.. Нет. Не может быть такого, что его брат кому-то сделал плохо. Да и здесь никто кроме них не проходит, так что, скорее всего, он сам себе нанёс вред.

Но зачем? Вряд ли у него были на то причины… Хотя, Папи частенько отходит от вопросов на тему его здоровья и вечно появляющихся ран на руках, говоря, что они от битв с Андайн. Но почти все порезы были в одном и том же месте. Навряд ли Ундин все время бьёт в одно место. Это же странно.

Неужели его братишка что-то скрывает?

Сансу всегда казалось это чем-то невообразимым. Папирус же вечно такой честный, откровенный… Или он только таким казался старшему?

Думая об этом он и сам не заметил, как дошёл до дома, не используя «короткий путь». Теперь он стал меняться.

Выгнав прочь лишние мысли из головы, он повернул ручку двери и зашёл в дом. Первое что попало в глаза, так это то, что Папирус готовит на кухне спагетти. Хоть что-то осталось неизменным.

— Прив, — спокойно и непринуждённо сказал Санс, как будто совсем не рассуждал о чём-то странном.

— Привет, брат! — звонко и весело ответил ему младший — Ты сегодня как-то рано. Ты не заболел?

— Я в полнейшем порядке, — так же выглядя спокойно и как всегда лениво, промямлил старший и уселся на стул на кухне – Как спагетти?

— Почти готовы! — не отрываясь от плиты, воскликнул тот — Я так горд, что ты, наконец-таки, попробуешь их не холодными!

Почему он такой весёлый? Может, он совсем не причастен к той крови у поста? Но тогда бы он её сразу убрал. Его братишка любит все места, где он часто бывает, содержать в чистоте.

Хотя… Может его слишком утомляет работа часового и ему просто напросто не хватает сил на подобное? Но тогда почему он сейчас выглядит не уставшим? Обычно, когда он только-только приходит с поста, то сразу идёт готовить спагетти. А сейчас, наверное, отдохнул перед этим…

Да не, не может же быть все настолько плохо.

От мыслей его отвлёк звук стука тарелки о стол.

— Приятного аппетита! — всё так же весело сказал младший и сел напротив брата.

— Да… Тебе тоже, — вновь тихо промямлил низкий и посмотрел на тарелку.

И вот перед ним стоял выбор — рискнуть или обидеть брата, который и так, возможно, плохо себя чувствует. У обоих вариантов были минусы, но у первого был и плюс. Если повезёт, то это может оказаться съедобным и ему не придётся идти тратить время на очищение желудка.

А если же он ускользнёт, то Папирус, возможно…

Нет. Невозможно.

Но всё же обижать как-то не хочется и Санс решил съесть.

А ведь специи никто не отменял, верно?

— Бро, можно мне немного украсить твоё великое блюдо? — спросил старший, вставая изо стола.

— Ты опять весь вкус спагетти затмишь кетчупом?

Но не успел Папирус договорить фразу, как низкий уже взял кетчуп из холодильника и все содержимое вылил в тарелку.

— Упс, — виновато произнёс «ширококостный» и пожал плечами — Прости, не успел.

На это младший лишь тяжело вздохнул и продолжил есть свои спагетти.

В это время спаситель своего желудка полностью обмазывал спагетти в соусе. В итоге всё блюдо было в этой смеси, так что творение было более-менее съедобно.

Спустя время, «герой» в синей куртке смог доесть все, что ему наготовил братец, быстро кинув грязную тарелку в раковину и направляясь к выходу, проговорил:

— Спасибо, бро. Это было великолепно. Ты отлично справляешься, а я пошёл.

И, как и обещал, после этого высказывания, скрылся за дверью.

* * *

 

С захлопыванием входной двери, Папирус вздохнул. Что-то в поведении Санса ему казалось странным. Да, он был таким же ленивым, но все равно его беспокоило состояние брата. Он был каким-то… Более поникшим, чем обычно. Если раньше это было от «усталости», то сейчас что-то посерьёзнее.

«Неужели вспомнил?» думал высокий. Его никак не покидали эти мысли. Улик же не оставил! И даже по самому поведению не определить, что Папи что-то скрывает. Он же постоянно себя так ведёт!

Хотя… Чуть повспоминав он понял, что пропустил одно кровавое пятно сегодня. Может, из-за этого Санс был таким? Но это же просто пятно! Даже и не сразу определишь, что оно именно кровавое. Это мог быть томатный сок, краска или тот же кетчуп!

«А ведь правда… У меня такого никогда на станции не бывает. Такое только у брата уследить можно»

Папирус уже хотел ещё пораздумывать над этим в своей комнате, но его прервала резкая боль в животе. С тихим вздохом он вернулся на кухню и провёл ту же процедуру, что и на станции. На этот раз уже вылетело четыре бабочки.

Это было странно. Ведь ещё никогда не вылетало столько бабочек. Любое количество от одного до десяти, но никогда четыре.

И тут его охватило беспокойство уже не за брата, а за себя. Ведь не просто так столько лет не вылетало столько бабочек. Неужели что-то поменялось или же просто случайно?

Всю ситуацию ухудшило воспоминание о значении числа четыре. Ему как-то говорили, что это число несчастное из-за одинакового произношения его со словом «смерть» в восточных странах. От этого воспоминания даже прошли мурашки по спине.

Сглотнув слюну, он быстро перевязал рану, выпустил бабочек и вытер кровь. После этого он быстро побежал в комнату и…

Раскрыл крылья.

Именно их. Они были довольно большие в раскрытом виде, а из-за резкого раскрытия с них даже слетели некоторые перья.

Только эти перья были вовсе не белыми, а чёрные, как дёготь. И с этим он ничего не мог поделать. С каждым днём белые перья окрашивались в чёрные и как бы Папирус не пытался. Он не мог это предотвратить.

«Ещё одно…» прокомментировал обладатель крыльев, окрас белоснежного пера в чёрное, при этом вздохнув.

«Почему он постоянно не слушает меня?»

«Почему он постоянно грешит?»

«Мог бы я ему все рассказать…»

Со всеми этими мыслями он опустился на колени с опущенной головой. Ему было до ужаса грустно за брата и за себя. Папи должен был оберегать Санса, но старший совсем его не слушал. Только отшучивался и обещал, что сделает, за что младший и получал ещё одно чёрное перо.

Высокий весь покраснел, еле сдерживая слёзы от столь горькой судьбы, но его прервал громкий хлопок двери, что сразу же его взбодрило и заставило ещё больше напугаться.

Невольно повернувшись к источнику звука, он увидел того, кого увидеть не должен был.

— Ч-что ты здесь делаешь?! — Папирус заикался от страха и даже не успел убрать крылья.

— Просто решил пораньше вернуться. — совершенно спокойно говорил Санс с закрытыми глазами, но после же он открыл их и продолжил — Да и что это у тебя за спиной?

После сказанного, Папи повернулся назад и попытался как можно лучше скрыть крылья за спиной, а после попытался сказать, не выдавая дрожи в голосе, хоть ничего из этого не вышло:  
— Ни-чего!

С громким, и как будто наигранным, вздохом, Санс подошёл к брату и потрогал его крылья.

Они были мягкими и тёплыми. Ну точно настоящие! Почему Папи скрывал от него такую прелесть? Он думал, что его брат с ними что-то сделает? Посчитает их ужасными?

— Почему ты скрывал их от меня? — да, лучше самого Папируса об этом спросить, чем самому гадать.

— Я…н-не могу сказать., — тихо сказал младший и опустил голову. К горлу подступил ком. Ещё хоть что-то и он расплачется.

— Папирус, — проговорил Санс и погладил брата по спине. Он изменил своё выражение лица на более сочувствующее, когда увидел и представил, каково Папирусу. Он ведь наверняка не просто так скрывал их, а из-за чего-то важного. — Пожалуйста, скажи откуда они. Ничего же плохого не произойдёт.

— Произойдёт, — продолжал так же тихо говорить, почти шептать, но при том ещё и тихо хныкая. — Если я скажу, т-то тебе будет плохо…

От чего Сансу будет плохо? Что такого ужасного произойдёт?..

— Не беспокойся обо мне, — вдохнул старший, продолжая гладить брата. — Я уверен, что все будет хорошо.

— Ты… Серьёзно хочешь знать?

— Конечно.

* * *

Самый обычный день. Самый обычный час.

Больница.

В коридоре на стульях никто не сидел, кроме одного. На нём сидел Санс, который все никак не мог усидеть на стуле и постоянно смотрел по сторонам и на дверь, за которой сейчас были люди.

Через некоторое время, оттуда вышли разные люди в белых халатах, а после всех них и один в чёрном.

— Где он? — спросил ребёнок на стуле у последнего.

— Он ушёл, — сказал учёный и посмотрел в противоположную сторону. — …Навсегда.

* * *

 

— Но… Как? — эта история явно ошарашила Санса. Как? Папирус же не умер! Он сейчас стоит прямо перед ним. Рассказал же это тоже он.

— Просто., — продолжил Папи со вздохом, утирая последнюю слезу с щеки. — Когда я умер, я попал на небеса. Оттуда я видел, как ты мучаешься и… Захотел вернуться. Это было возможно, но с одним условием. Я должен был стать твоим ангелом-хранителем. Отсюда и крылья.

С последним предложением он указал на крылья.

— Но почему они все чёрные? У ангелов же белые крылья.

— Это так, — вновь вздохнул высокий. — Но с каждым твоим грехом они чернели. А когда они все станут чёрными, то меня вернут в Рай…

— Н-но откуда кровь? — теперь заикаться начал старший. Ему было больно осознавать, что от каждого совершенного им греха, Папирус все ближе был к повторной смерти.

— Я же твой хранитель, — вновь вздохнул младший и продолжил — Всегда, когда ты совершаешь грех или попадаешь в беду, я должен себе вредить, чтобы у тебя не было проблем.

И тут Санс понял, каким же он был ужасным братом. Папирус же ему говорил этого не делать, а он все равно это делал, ни смотря ни на что. Как будто это совсем не вредит брату. Ни морально, ни физически.

Но он опять был не прав.

Старший не только с каждым днём приближал младшенького к смерти, да ещё и косвенно наносил ему вред.

С этими мыслями он опустился на колени и зарылся пальцами в своих белых волосах, с каждой мыслью все сильнее нажимая на голову. Как будто он хотел сломать свой череп, чтобы высокий не мучился от такого брата.

Папирус же спустился с небес только чтобы Санс был счастлив, а что он? Только и делал, что надоедал ему и заставлял его чувствовать себя плохо.

Он ужасный брат.

Даже несмотря на все это, Папи его любит. Даже сейчас старший почувствовал, как его тёплые руки нежно обняли его бесполезное тело, а сам младший тихо шептал ему утешительные слова на ухо.

Но это только усилило грусть низкого и он даже начал тихо всхлипывать.

— Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, — а их услышал Ангел и, конечно же, начал утешать брата.

Но тот уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он прекрасно понимал, что опять расстраивает Папируса, но, ведь серьёзно, что он смог сделать? Он постоянно отвратительно себя вёл, так как он мог изменится так быстро?

Младший продолжал гладить и утешать брата, в то время как утешаемый полностью погрузился в свои мысли, уже не слушая брата. Вывело из мыслей только неожиданно исчезнувшее тепло от рук. Из-за этого он открыл щиплющие глаза и увидел, что перед ним нет Папируса.

_Окинув взглядом помещение и посмотрев наверх, он смог увидеть только четыре белоснежные бабочки._


End file.
